1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a thermal module and method for controlling heat-dissipation wind amount thereof, and more particularly to a thermal module, which adjusts heat-dissipation wind amount according to temperatures of at least two heat sources, and method for controlling heat-dissipation wind amount thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with technology development, various electronic products, such as notebook computers, desktop computers, servers, and power supplies, bring convenience into people's daily lives. The performance of the electronic products is directly influenced by their heat-dissipation effect. The heat sources disposed in these electronic products are, for example, a central processing unit (CPU), a hard disk, a chipset or a light bulb. Owing that the electronic products tend to be light, thin and small in development, heat energy cannot be effectively dissipated within a limited space. Therefore, a thermal module has to be used to remove off extra heat energy. Furthermore, the electronic apparatus usually includes not only a heat source, and thus a common-used thermal module has at least two wind outlets for removing heat from two heat sources.
Referring to FIG. 1, a block diagram of an electronic apparatus including a thermal module having two wind outlets is shown. The thermal module 130, disposed in an electronic apparatus 100, includes blades 131, and a casing 132. The casing 132 has a first wind outlet 132a and a second wind outlet 132b. The first wind outlet 132a has a first outlet width D1 while the second wind outlet 132b has a second outlet width D2. A first fin device 110 is connected to the first heat source 110 and disposed outside the first wind outlet 132a. A second fin device 120a is connected to the second heat source 120 and disposed outside the second wind outlet 132b. When the electronic apparatus 100 is used for a long time, heat energy generated by the first heat source 110 and the second heat source 120 is respectively propagated to the first fin device 110a and the second fin device 120a. When the blades 131 rotate clockwise, cool air is absorbed into the thermal module 130 from the upper side and the lower side of the blades 131 to separately flow through the first wind outlet 132 and the second wind outlet 132b. The heat-dissipation wind having a first wind amount W1 and the heat-dissipation wind having a second wind amount W2 respectively flows through the first fin device 110a and the second fin device 120a and takes away heat energy carried thereon to help removing heat energy from the first heat source 110 and the second heat source 120.
The first operation temperature T1 and the second operation temperature T2 of the first heat source 110 and the second heat source 120 depend on the usage situation of the electronic apparatus 100. However, the thermal module 130, having the fixed first outlet width D1 and second outlet width D2, cannot adjust the ratio of the first wind amount W1 and the second wind amount W2 and thus cannot meet the heat-dissipation requirement of the electronic apparatus 100 under different usage situations.
Furthermore, although the first wind amount W1 and the second wind amount W2 can be increased by enlarging the rotation speed of the blades 131 in the traditional thermal module 130, overlarge amount of cool air is used in heat dissipation of the heat source generating relatively lower heat energy due to difference of the first operation temperature T1 and the second operation temperature T2. On the other hand, when the blades 131 rotate slower, the first wind amount W1 and the second wind amount W2 are lowered down simultaneously. As a result, insufficient cool air is supplied to remove heat energy from the heat source having relatively higher heat energy due to the difference of the first operation temperature T1 and the second operation temperature T2.